Le profanateur d'âme
by Niladhevan
Summary: Une mission dans la jungle amazonienne qui tourne mal. Death Mask le veille. Et il fait ce qu'il estime être pour son bien. Il sait faire la différence entre ses amis et les autres...du moins, c'est ce dont il est persuadé.


Titre : Le profanateur d'âme

Auteur: Niladhevan, aka Tenbra

Genre : general

Rating : K+

Note : I'm alive ! xD Un petit one-shot pas très bien fignolé, posté dans la hâte...J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! (A suivre un autre one-shot, que je terminerai peut-être aujourd'hui, avec de la chance !)  
Bah non, je bosse pas. Les vacances sont des vacances, na (du moins jusqu'à ce que je panique, haheum).

* * *

C'était un insolent déluge qui s'abattait depuis des jours sur la jungle amazonienne. Death Mask leva un regard ennuyé vers le ciel lesté de nuages enflés et gris vomissant leurs eaux sans discontinuer. Il était trempé. Ses cheveux sombre d'ordinaire repoussés en arrière retombaient lourdement sur son front et ses joues, étrécissant son champ de vision déjà brouillé. Cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur, tout ça. Il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par des gouttes de pluie qui avaient l'audace de vouloir devenir des larmes. Il inclina la tête, et se frotta les yeux rageusement. Foutue pluie.

L'Italien, vraisemblablement lassé de fouiller du regard les environs marécageux et encore plus ce ciel uniformément grisâtre, considéra avec une moue agacée son armure. L'eau coulait sur elle comme sur des plumes, évidemment. Son éclat n'était en rien altéré par la pénombre glauque de la jungle, même si son plastron, ses gantelets et ses jambières étaient poissées d'un sang encore liquide.

Il venait d'accomplir seul une mission destinée à deux chevaliers d'Or ; autant dire que la barre avait été placée haute. Sans doute le Grand Pope s'amusait-il beaucoup de ces petits jeux de chats et de souris aux quatre coins du Globe…

Death Mask grommela quelques blasphèmes bien sentis à l'encontre de Saga, et poursuivit sa course au milieu des arbres resserrés qui tapissaient le sol pourtant bourbeux de la jungle. L'endroit où ils s'étaient abrités des intempéries juste avant la mission n'était qu'un cabanon insalubre délaissé par quelques chasseurs il y a plusieurs années. Le toit était une vraie passoire par endroit, mais le scandaleux manque de confort de cet abri ne l'avait pas étonné le premier jour. Maintenant, c'était sensiblement différent.

Le Chevalier du Cancer bondissait avec l'agilité d'une panthère pour avaler toujours plus de mètres. Arriver plus vite.

Il reconnut un vieil arbre tordu, verdit de mousse, qui lui avait rappelé un dragon. Il sut qu'il n'était plus très loin. D'une poussée sur ses jambes, il bifurqua sur la droite, et atterrit souplement devant une vieille construction de bois, élevée sur d'épais pilotis, et comme sur le point de s'effondrer à la moindre averse trop violente. Il grimpa l'escalier de bois noir et glissant, passa la porte branlante. Plus de pluie, enfin ! D'une légère impulsion de cosmos, il ôta son armure qui reforma docilement son totem avant de flotter un bref instant devant lui. Elle lui faisait parfois ce coup -et même, de plus en plus souvent. Il darda sur elle un regard acide, qui signifiait sans doute « Tu attends quoi ? », jusqu'à ce qu'elle réintègre sa boîte de Pandore. Death Mask grogna, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les frotter avec vigueur. Ils n'en restèrent pas moins échoués de tout côtés de son visage, cette fois en multitude de fines mèches brillantes.

« Saleté de feu ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement, alors qu'il prenait enfin note de la pénombre dans laquelle l'unique pièce de la cabane était plongé. Il fusilla du regard les braises à peine rougeoyantes du feu allumé par ses soins quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui suffit -avec une étincelle de cosmos furieux, certes- à le rallumer. Le Cancer se laissa quelques secondes à apprécier la vigoureuse flambée qui ronflait à nouveau, et s'approcha d'un pas tranquille pour l'alimenter de quelques branches de bois prétendument sec. Accroupi nonchalamment devant le foyer, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon noirci par l'humidité, il fourragea un peu dans les braises crépitantes du bout d'un tisonnier de fortune, et fit d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée :

« Mission accomplie, Chef. Un village complet effacé de la carte en une nuit, avec ses apprentis et ses maîtres. Il faudrait venir récupérer les débris d'armure d'argent, ça fera sûrement plaisir au Lémure de les rafistoler à grands coups d'hémoglobine, hé…(il sourit, narquois et sincèrement fier de son carnage) Ils étaient tous là à beugler que le Grand Pope était devenu fou. Bah ça…je n'ai pu qu'approuver. Dommage qu'ils aient eu la stupidité de le crier devant le fou en question… »

Silence. Death Mask jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière son épaule, et son sourire se fit moins cruel.

« T'aimes pas ce que je dis, hein… ? »

Des escarbilles voletèrent dans un rire aussi bref que moqueur, et ce fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse. Le Cancer se redressa souplement, et s'approcha du grabat qui méritait à peine d'être considéré comme un véritable lit ; ce n'était guère qu'une couche minable, inconfortable et vaguement recouverte de deux épaisseur d'édredons puant l'humidité. C'était là qu'il dormait -où qu'il faisait mine de dormir, cela dépendait des heures.

« Hého… »

Death Mask agita sa main devant son visage, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Shura continua de fixer le plafond sans accorder le moindre frémissement de cil aux mouvements de mains du Cancer.

Un soupir sifflant s'échappa d'entre les lèvres pincées de l'Italien ; il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois, et cala son menton au creux de sa main tout en affectant la curiosité, les sourcils haut levés. Le corps à demi- nu de Shura était comme la corde d'un arc prête à rompre : ses muscles secs étaient crispés au point que leur rigidité les faisait de temps à autre tressaillir de douleur. Ses veines apparaissaient en reliefs sinueux sous sa peau luisante de sueur ; des gouttes d'eau perlaient çi et là, tremblotaient puis finissaient par s'écouler paresseusement, remplacées par d'autres, dans un relais perpétuel. Death Mask tendit vaguement sa main libre, et tirailla doucement sur ses cheveux noirs et humides pour les dégager de son front. Il ne cilla pas plus ; ses iris noires étaient fixes, aveugles ou portées au-delà du monde matériel.

« La Princesse va me faire la peau si je te ramène dans cet état, se lamenta le Cancer en fermant ses propres yeux. Pense un peu à moi, tu veux ? »

Toujours pas de réponse, bien sûr. Death Mask esquissa une moue contrariée avant de relancer d'un ton railleur :

« D'ailleurs, il ne me croira jamais quand je lui dirais que tu t'es fait surprendre par une petite conne en armure d'argent. Le grand et fier Shura du Capricorne… mis K.O par cette cochonnerie de venin de crapaud… »

Le Cancer se tut, attentif aux réactions désespérément absentes de son frère d'arme. Une goutte roula sur le front de Shura. Sur sa gorge s'étalait une longue trace bleuâtre aux ramifications complexes. Elle avait régressé depuis la nuit du duel, au cours duquel les filaments s'étaient étendus jusqu'à son plexus. Shura ne hurlait plus de douleur, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

L'Italien gronda sourdement, les yeux plissés d'agacement. Il se redressa avec la même souplesse nerveuse, et se pencha au-dessus du grabat, ses deux mains appuyée de part et d'autre de la tête de Shura ; il chercha à croiser son regard, mais ne vit que son reflet frémir dans le miroir double de ses yeux. Il se pencha encore, esquissa un rictus mêlant colère et surprise, et finit par murmurer sur un ton lourd :

« Laisse-moi t'aider, bordel… »

Shura eut un mouvement. Pas le signe d'une compréhension quelconque, non. Sa nuque s'arqua, son menton se releva et il inspira comme douloureusement, emplissant sa gorge d'un râle caverneux. Sa poitrine retomba sur le grabat, et ce fut tout.

« Rien à foutre de ton duel « pas encore terminé »… » Grommela Death Mask en laissant émerger son cosmos avec la douceur d'une flamme naissante et grandissante.

Il déploya son aura dorée, ses yeux bleu cobalt s'ouvrirent en grand. Et il s'en alla.

*

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'en mêler, Angelo. »

Shura lui sourit, néanmoins.

Death Mask cligna des yeux, porta ses mains à son visage pour les frotter. Non, ce n'était pas sa vue qui flanchait : ils étaient bien noyés dans la brume, comme à l'intérieur d'un nuage. Tout était gris blanc, autour d'eux. De vagues volutes enflaient, fluctuaient sous un souffle fantomatique.

Alors ça ressemblait à ça, la tête de Shura ? D'infinies nuées troubles ?

« M'en fous. » lança-t-il avec un peu de retard, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. « Et c'est quoi ce sourire ? Je te fais rire, peut-être ?

- Non, non…»

L'Espagnol eut un mouvement de tête négatif et indulgent, sans cesser de sourire. Il était à plusieurs mètres de lui -enfin, si on pouvait mesurer de façon raisonnée les distances dans une dimension qui n'existait de dans l'esprit d'un homme malade -, droit, altier, caressé d'écharpes de nuages délicates. Il était intégralement vêtu de noir, mais d'un noir si parfait qu'on ne distinguait plus la chemise de son pantalon et que les contours se découpaient trop nettement sur sa peau bronzée et l'opale du décor. Il paraissait cependant lointain, vaporeux comme les nuages qui l'entouraient. Death Mask le devina : il se maintenait volontairement à distance.

« Tu es gentil. »

Dans le monde réel, Death Mask se serait aussitôt étranglé de stupeur ; là, il se contenta de rétorquer d'un ton acide :

« Non, je suis pas gentil. J'en ai marre de pourrir dans cette jungle nauséabonde et à faire la chasse aux renégats à moi tout seul, c'est tout.

- Je comprend, excuse-moi. »

Angelo soupira. Même dans son subconscient, il restait d'une politesse impeccable ! Une telle authenticité l'exaspérait, aussi reprit-il contenance en rétorquant d'un ton presque agressif :

« Pourquoi tu te caches ? »

L'image flottante de Shura cligna des yeux, puis inclina la tête. Il souriait tristement. Les nuages semblèrent se faire plus dense, plus gris que blancs. Il garda le silence un moment, qui sembla s'éterniser pour le Cancer.

Déterminé à tête patient -et surtout à obtenir sa réponse -, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Son image était celle modelée par la pensée de Shura -il n'imposait lui-même son avatar qu'en employant un surplus de puissance, qu'il jugeait présentement inutile (il était par ailleurs bien plus intéressant de voir comment les hôtes le voyaient, lui, l'intrus). Il était vêtu de blanc, lui. Tiens donc. Des vêtements simples, presque excessivement décontractés, aux longues manches et au col fendu sur sa clavicule. Les pans étaient légèrement élimés, le col semblait même avoir été coupé dans la toile à coups de ciseaux grossiers.

Ça manquait de classe, à son goût. Mais bon, si telle était le souhait de Shura…

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Death Mask émit un rire aussi sec que bref.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai vu pire. Je te raconterai ça un jour, le cauchemar que c'est que d'infiltrer la tête de Shaka… ! »

Shura eut l'air triste, encore. Son image se fit plus floue, plus lointaine.

« Je n'ai pas terminé mon combat, Angelo. Laisse-moi.

- Nan.

- S'il te plaît. »

Les nuages semblèrent se dissiper sous un souffle venant de derrière Shura. Death Mask plissa les yeux, et finit par apercevoir les jambes du Capricorne -restée jusque là dans la brouillard opaque. Il y avait elle, cette chevalière d'argent -ou du moins ce qui subsistait d'elle à travers son venin. Une créature vaguement humaine, d'un bleu sale, à l'aspect quasiment vaseux qui s'accrochait à la jambe de Shura, tentait de grimper le long de son corps en tendant ses doigts difformes et avides vers le haut. Sans cesse une sorte de bouclier invisible repoussait la créature plus bas, mais elle ne renonçait pas. Ses râles dissonants, enfin audibles, étaient aussi monstrueux qu'insupportables.

« Elle a mis son dernier souffle dans cette attaque.  Mon combat n'est pas terminé, tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir. »

La voix de Shura était calme, il souriait même. Death Mask grimaça, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce lambeau misérable d'un cosmos haineux et déterminé à vaincre. Cette chevalière d'argent était peut-être plus coriace qu'elle n'en donnait l'air -ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi ses apprentis avaient été si difficiles à retrouver et à éliminer, dans la jungle. Tss.

« Ouais, je connais la rengaine. Jamais deux contre un. Mais ton « un », là, il est nettement divisé par dix…Est-ce que ça compte ?

- Je me dois de respecter un Chevalier, un adversaire de valeur qui plus est.

- Elle est morte, cette renégate. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de respectable dans cette bouillie bleuâtre… »

Shura sourit, indulgent -toujours, toujours indulgent...

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Non, répliqua du tac au tac le Cancer. J'ai envie de rentrer.

- Rien ne t'en empêche. »

Death Mask, irrité, poussa un grondement et donna une impulsion de cosmos. Son avatar changea ; il n'était plus vêtu du doux blanc dont Shura l'avait affublé, mais de ses habituels vêtements noirs, taillés sur mesure et parfaitement ajustés à sa silhouette. Les nuages furent chassés et remplacés par une marre d'eau sombre, inquiétante. Un éclair zébra la voûte vaporeuse au-dessus de leurs tête.

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, Shura » gronda le Cancer, les poings serrés. «  Il est hors de question que je rentre au Sanctuaire en te laissant crever de faim et de soif dans ce trou pourri ! Alors magne-toi de la désintégrer, et réveille-toi !»

Shura, nullement décontenancé par la mauvaise humeur du Cancer, se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête.

« Le poison est lent à chasser de mon organisme. Accorde-moi un peu de temps. 

- Laisse-moi t'aider !

- Je refuse. »

La colère de Death Mask redoubla, et une nouvelle bourrasque balaya encore les nuées, les repoussant au loin. Il tentait de quitter l'antichambre de son esprit pour l'investir complètement.

Shura eut un mouvement de recul, stupéfié. Les nuées dévoilèrent, derrière lui, la silhouette colossale d'une forteresse sombre, taillée dans une pierre noble, s'élevant comme un phare dans la mer de brouillard. Death Mask eut le temps de la voir. Les portes brisées, les murs ébréchés et portant comme des cicatrices d'attaques anciennes. Il reconnaissait ça. Les plaies du Genro Maou Ken…

Mais bien vite, Shura se protégea d'un nouveau mur de nuages, haletant, secoué par cette offensive vraisemblablement inattendue. Il se tenait l'épaule d'une main, le flanc de l'autre, comme s'il avait cherché à couvrir une chimérique nudité. Il reprit son souffle, le regard dans le vague, puis murmura :

« Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît…

- Shura…

- Va-t-en. »

Le nuage se densifia, et bientôt le Cancer fut incapable de voir son propre avatar. Il renonça, et s'en alla.

*

Death Mask cilla. Il était de retour dans ce refuge merdique, dans cette atmosphère liquide à peine réchauffée par le feu ronflant. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, et au vu des petites étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, nul doute que l'expulsion à laquelle il avait eu droit se changerait bien assez tôt en migraine infernale.

Il se redressa lentement sur ses coudes. Sa peau se décolla de celle moite et brûlante de Shura dans une myriade de picotements pas vraiment désagréables. Groggy, il secoua sa tête pour chasser la constellation du persistait à dodeliner dans son champ de vision, et s'extirpa du grabat assez maladroitement. Sans piper mot. Sans un grognement d'agacement - et pourtant il l'était, agacé. Furieux, frustré, en rage même.

Shura ne l'avait même pas regardé dans les yeux. Il l'avait chassé. Comme si c'était lui, le profanateur d'âme -mais non, c'était Saga, c'était Arlès !

Mais pas lui !…Pas lui.

Death Mask se frotta le visage, sentant quelques gouttes d'eau glacées s'écouler le long de son dos nu. Son regard tomba sur les deux boîtes de Pandore laissées côte à côte, non loin du foyer. Les reflets dansaient sur leurs reliefs dorés, allongeaient les ombres des figures et les animaient d'une vie propre superflue. La cloth du Cancer émit quelques frémissements de cosmos, que Death Mask rejeta comme une main tendue vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de réconfort, encore moins provenant d'une armure sentimentale. Ses yeux cobalt s'agrandirent, et il cracha en direction des Cloth :

« Je ne suis pas comme lui. »

Sa voix résonna presque dans le refuge. La pluie tombait toujours avec vacarme, le feu ronflait obstinément et la respiration de Shura s'était à nouveau faite sifflante.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui… répéta-t-il avec une férocité en berne et les poings serrés. Si je fais ça c'est…c'est pour son bien, bon sang…! »

Silence. Au regard fuyant de Shura se superposa d'autres images, des souvenirs récents mais comme brouillés par des siècles de silence. Aphrodite, et les hurlements terrifiés qui déchiraient ses nuits. Les mains tremblantes de Saga crispées sur ses cheveux bleus d'océan. Cet enfant blond, prisonnier d'un immense temple dédaléen -l'enfer de l'esprit de Shaka…

Death Mask se tut, le cœur glacé.


End file.
